garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laughing Fit
Laughing Fit is the 15th episode of Code Lyoko. It was aired on May 7th, 2004. Synopsis In class, Mrs. Hertz is teaching the about nitrous oxide, more commonly known as laughing gas, and its effects. It can be dangerous if not neutralized by water quickly. Meanwhile, Yumi's parents are having trouble with their relationship, which Yumi isn't too happy about. No one can seem to cheer her up, even Ulrich. Determined to somehow cheer her up, he shows up at her house the following night with a rose, eventually managing to get her to talk about her parents trouble. During the rehersal for the school play, X.A.N.A. possess the laughing gas in the science room and uses it to attack Odd, who is doing the music. Sissi pours water on him, unaware of the cause of his maniacal laughing. When Odd tells the others about his experience, they realize that X.A.N.A. must be behind it. Wanting to help her find a way to bring her parents back together, Ulrich uses the school play of Romeo and Juliet as a way to do so. He reluctantly agrees into playing Romeo and Yumi decides into playing a guard and says that she lied to her parents about it by saying the other wouldn't be coming to the play to see her so they'll be brought back together. Ulrich and Yumi stay behind because of the play while Odd heads to Lyoko. Just as he is about to go in, the X.A.N.A.-possessed gas goes after each member of the group. Odd gets to Lyoko, but the gas goes with him, weakening him severely. Jeremie is chased away from the factory by the gas and is forced to take refuge in the sewer water. During the play, Ulrich and Yumi are both attacked with the laughing gas as it goes on to attack the crowd and audience. Aelita and a weakened Odd have to get to the tower before the others laugh themselves to death, but have trouble doing so. At the school, the gas goes on to focus on only Ulrich and Yumi and her parents become frightened of their abnormal state. Sissi, due to her experience with Odd, pours water on Ulrich, who says he felt like he was being controlled. He tries to take the water from Sissi to help Yumi, who is still laughing uncontrollably. He manages to get it from her and pours it on Yumi stopping the problem. However, the gas returns and attacks them again. Odd and Aelita, while in Lyoko, continue to struggle to find the tower. However, Odd has a psychic vision and gives Aelita directions of where to find the tower. She manages to find the tower successfully and deactivates it, stopping the mayhem and saving Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie from choking to death on the laughing gas. After a return to the past, Yumi declares she wants nothing to do with play but the gang remind her that its also the way to get her parents reunited. Jeremie then announces he has an idea without Yumi playing a guard. During the play, Yumi whispers Ulrich's lines to him from behind a stage prop of a bush while Herve this time plays the guard, sparking a laugh at his apperance from the audience. When Yumi's father talks to his wife about where Yumi is, Jeremie pulls up the stage prop Yumi is hiding behind with along with Ulrich by pulling on the stage rope attached to it. This showing Yumi's apperance on the stage causing laughter by the audience, including Yumi's parents, making her smile. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Crise de rire. *Yumi has a stuffed Totoro (from the Studio Ghibli film) in her room in this episode. Gallery 1 mrs hertz laughing.png|Mrs. Hertz show her class how the laughing gas works. 2 yumi sulks for france.png|Yumi doesn't look too happy today.. 3 xana has a laugh.png|X.A.N.A. possess the cloud of gas, making it very deadly. 4 the ishiyama residence.png|Yumi's house at night. Tumblr m41rnthtww1r7qs82o1 500.png|Ulrich bring a rose for Yumi. 5 he's so cute!.png|Ulrich pays her a visit. Screenshot_2013-04-01-00-54-25.png|Yumi in her room. 6 odd rocks out to shakespeare.png|Odd helps with the school play. 7 yes, herb's acting was that bad.png|The fatal gas has got to him.. 8 ishiyama-san comforts his daughter.png|Yumi's father, Mr. Ishiyama, has a talk with her. Crise de rire 178.jpg|When the Scanner closes, the smoke is there with Odd. 9 virtual envelope damaged.png|A problem occurred during Odd's virtualization process. Secondaires 0525.jpg|Mr. Delmas welcoming the parents. 10 tough crowd.png|Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. 11 enter guard.png|Yumi plays the guard in the school play. 12 xana freezes jeremie out.png|Jeremie shivers in the cold sewer water.. 13 romeo.png|Ulrich plays the role of Romeo.. 14 juliet.png|..While Sissi is Juliet. 15 ulrich has a laughing fit.png|The gas attacks Ulrich, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. 16 yumi had a little too much fun.png|Yumi is weakend by the laughing gas.. 17 and it is all revealed.png|Busted! 18 the ishiyamas happy again.png|They finally get back together. Odd & Jeremie.png|Odd and Jeremie check the audience. Episode ca:Atac de riure es:Ataque de risa fr:Crise de rire pl:Odcinek 15 "Atak śmiechu" pt:Ataque de risos ru:Смешинка Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Laughing Fit